


Time Out

by epkitty



Category: Death Note
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were handcuffed together for how long???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only read through the entire series once, and that was little bit ago, so please forgive any discrepancies.

Sometimes, Light is determined to catch Kira, but whenever he hears the gentle clinking of the chain that binds them, he's reminded of the facts.

L, the world's best detective (in fact, the world's _three_ best detectives), suspects Light himself.

Light has to admit, the evidence is damning. And laying aside - for the moment - the fact that supernatural events are involved, it's been a hard enough case to crack without being chained to his accuser.

Using the toilet wasn't too bad. They were both quick about it, and the chain only kept the door open half an inch.

Bathing was trickier. Light liked to take a shower, and was incessantly distracted by L's distinct silhouette on the other side of the translucent shower curtain. Not to mention the young detective would occasionally peek around the curtain, look him up and down, and say, "Just checking."

Light couldn't imagine what he was checking for, really, as though his supernatural connection might be the shampoo bottle.

L himself preferred to take baths, and had absolutely no concept of decency. He would sit in the tub, measuring out the bubble bath while Light tried to relax on the hard toilet seat and read. L could be very distracting.

Sleeping was another hurdle.

They started with two dorm beds, pushed fairly close together. Light could sleep perfectly well without moving overmuch, but it seemed L couldn't sleep more than five minutes without thrashing about. The fifth time Light was yanked unceremoniously from his sleep to land with a thump on the hard floor, he called for a new arrangement.

The full bed was almost big enough. L still thrashed, but Light actually preferred being hit by flailing hands and elbows to landing on the hard floor out of a dead sleep.

L, however, had difficulty learning to share a bed. At first, he tried to sleep on the edge, but nearly fell off. He tried laying still, like Light did, but that never lasted long. He turned over and over and around and around, put his feet on the pillow, curled up in a ball. He still couldn't get comfortable.

For the most part, Light slept through it, and reminded L in the morning that it was better than falling out of bed every other night.

Light was perhaps more surprised than he should have been one night when L plastered himself to Light's side, tucked his nose into the side of Light's neck, flung a leg over him and promptly fell asleep.

Neither of them moved the whole night.

Light only slept for half of it.

But since it seemed the most peaceful way to actually get any sleep while handcuffed to L, Light didn't complain about it in the morning. And he didn't complain about it the next night either, when L curled up to him, even closer.

L seemed quite comfortable with their arrangement, so comfortable that one night as they climbed into bed, he leaned in to Light and kissed him.

Light let him but then pulled back to explain, "Ryuzaki… I'm glad that I'm your friend, but… that's not what friends do."

"Oh. Aren't you friends with Misa-san?"

"Well, that's different."

"How is it different?" L asked, gently pushing Light to lay down so L could curl up to his side.

"Well, boys and girls--"

"What about boys and boys?"

"…Oh," Light said. With that realization he felt everything more keenly, including L's subtle movement against his hip, and what pushed against him there. "Well," Light went on, contemplating. "That's a little different," he said. Then he smiled and gently brushed the hair from L's forehead. "But I can show you that, too," he said, dragging his hand along the side of L's face to curl around the back of his head and kiss him.

L kissed back, eagerly interested.

Light smiled into the kiss, and slipped a hand down the front of L's drawers, stroking the hard erection.

Thrusting and moaning, the chain between them rattled its metallic sound as Light teasingly withdrew his hand, reaching instead for the velcro on L's shirt that allowed him to get dressed around the cuffs.

"Let's try something, Ryuzaki," Light whispered, undoing his own shirt and flinging it aside. L's boxers and Light's sweatpants quickly followed as they kicked the blankets away and touched each others' bodies with strong, curious, manipulative fingers.

Light quickly stroked himself to full hardness and they thrust together with the frantic need that men like themselves possessed.

"Lay back," Light said then, gently pushing L to lay on his back while Light settled himself between long, pale legs and began to kiss and lick at L's hard cock.

L humped up toward the inviting mouth and shivered on the bed, his hands flailing about as he huffed and whined and moaned. The chain stretched across his belly, cold and gleaming.

Suppressing his grin, Light took the warm cock into his mouth, sucking, wondering at the act of the thing, breathing carefully through his nose.

The amount of power he held over L in that moment was intoxicating. Light stroked his own cock as L thrust into his mouth. They both came gasping, thrilling.

They heaved to catch their breath as Light placed a final kiss on L's spent cock.

They washed up half-heartedly, the chain clinking between them, and then climbed naked back into bed, cuddling as easy as anything.

Light brushed a hand through L's hair and pulled him closer.

Smiling into the darkness, Light said, "Now, maybe we can get some sleep."

= = = = =

The End


End file.
